HeartBreaker
by SweetEcuarican12
Summary: Shane cheats on Claire, and she findes someone else, Adrian. But happens when he more than she thought
1. Chapter 1

Claire POV

I can't wait to be home, and to be with Shane. I had a rough day with Mrynin. I went inside the Glass house, and I see a pair of underwear on the floor. Then I heard something from Shane's room. I walked upstairs and entered Shane's room, and I see Shane and Kim making out. I can't believe he's cheating on me. Soon, enough I'm crying in my room and Shane is banging on the door. I am in shock. I opened up the door angrily, and tell to Shane "Shane, you cheater. I don't love you anymore, and can't believe you cheated on me with KIM!" Then I went into Shane's room, and took Kim by the hair and I said to Shane "Today, we'll see happen when you add an angry ex + a slut your boyfriend cheated on you with. Let's see what happens when you add anger." Then I hit Kim's head against the wall, and then I threw her at Shane. I said "I think I just had it. I came to tell about my day with Mrynin, but it you made it worse. I guess you lied about you loving me." Shane wanted to say something, but then Eve came in, pissed then surprised. She looked from Kim to Shane to me. Then she asked "What's happening?" then I said "SHANE CHEATED ON ME WITH KIM!" Something that surprised me was that she punched Shane and yelled at Kim to get out or she'll shoot her, and Kim ran. Eve yelled at Shane "Who you think you are; cheating on MY Claire Bear. You're just a cheater, and I suggest you stay away from Claire." Then he cried "Claire, forgive me. She was just a mistake-" I said "No, she is no mistake. Don't say that." I left to my room, and slammed the door. I don't need him.

Shane POV

I totally messed up. I need to get my Claire back. I am such a screw up. I just went to bed, because I didn't want to make anything worse.


	2. Chapter 2

Claire POV

I wanted to get some air. So went to Eve's room to find Eve on her bed. I jumped on her bed, and she yelled. I was laughing on the bed, and she threw a pillow at me. She said "What's up? What do you need?" I said "I need a drink. Want to go out for some fresh air?" Eve shrugged and said "Fine" I left her so can get changed. I went and opened up my closet, and I saw my favorite shirt; it's pink and has white stripes; but it's is too long. I got a pair of scissors and I cut off most of the sleeves, and the part near my stomach, then I got my favorite skinny jeans, and my combat boots. When I was done, I opened the door only to find Shane there. Shane looked at me and I was pretty sure Shane would've fainted. I walked right passed him, and knocked on Eve door. She looked cute in her "Bite me" Shirt. She said "Let's go the Common Grounds." When we were walking down the stairs, Shane was yelling "Where are you going?" We yelled "It's none of your business, ass!" Shane yelled "Claire I'm-"But I closed the door in his face.

Shane POV

Claire just closed the door in my face! O my god, I am such a screw up. I punched the wall, and Michael comes walking in. Guess I have an angry look on my face, because he asked "What happened?" I said "I cheated on Claire, and-"He yelled "You did WHAT?" I said "I cheated on Claire!" Mike said "I bet Eve went crazy on you when she found out." I said "She did." I don't really blame her. I need to get her back.

Claire POV

I asked Eve to get me some chocolate milk. I loved it. It's helping me relax. I was in love with my chocolate milk. I told Eve "I am in love. I want to sing." I sang MY Cup.

_Got you in the palm of my hand  
>Wanna put somethin' hot in you<br>So hot that you can't stand (And you can't stand)_

_Gonna take you to my lips  
>Empty out every last drop<br>So thirsty for what's in you, baby  
>That I can't stop (That I can't stop)<em>

_In the middle of the night, I'm in bed alone  
>Don't care if you're glass, paper, Styrofoam<br>When I need some water, baby, coffee or gin  
>You're the only thing, I wanna put them in<em>

_My cup, my cup  
>Sayin' what's up to my cup, my cup<br>More of a friend than a silly pup, my cup  
>You know what it is<br>I'm sayin' what's up to my cup (Ahh)  
>I'm sayin' what's up to my cup (Ahh)<br>I'm sayin' what's up to my cup (Ahh)_

I heard everyone laughing and clapping. When I went back to Eve, and once I got there, Eve said "There is someone looking at you." And she looks at behind. Once I look behind me, I saw a god. He had brown hair and eyes. He was smiling at me and I swear I was going to faint. He said "Hey. I'm Adrian." I said "Sup. I'm Claire. You're new here?" He nodded and said "Yeah. You know that got a set of vocals." I told him "Thanks." Eve said "Claire, I got to go. Mikey just texted me to go home, and you know how he is." I said "K. Eve, I'll be home in a few minutes." Adrian told me after 20 minutes of talking that it's getting late. I said "Yeah I have to get home." Adrian said "Bye." Then he left and I got my coat and walked out. I was about a few blocks from the Common Grounds, and I heard Adrian yelling. Then I turned around, and I felt someone arms rap around my waist. I turned around, it was Jason. He said "This is a warning for my sister." Then stabbed me, and I hear Adrian calling me. What scared me was that Jason just pulled out a gun and shot me. Then everything went it a blur. Next thing you know I am being carried by Adrian to the Glass house. Once we got there, he kicked down the door, and we heard someone yell. Adrian yelled "Someone help me!" Then Eve walks, and yells "Claire! What happened?" Adrian said "She was shot by someone named Jason. Then Adrian yelled at Eve "Bring me your first aid kit!" Adrian started taking off my clothes, and cursed under his breath. Eve came back with the first kit. Pain filled me as Adrian pulled the bullet out. I screamed out in pain, relief filled through me because the bullet was out. Then he was trying to close up my wounds. I was in my underwear and bra. It was kind of weird. Adrian wanted to see that my heart was ok, so he put his ear on my chest. I keep on staring at him. Shane came in and yelled for Eve. Eve said "What!" Shane said "Do you see this? This guy is on Claire, and I have a feeling that they don't know each other." Eve shouted back "Actually, they do know each other. He is Adrian. They just meet at the common grounds." Adrian said sounding annoyed "Is there a problem with that?" Shane said "Hell, yeah." I stood up even though I was in my underwear and bra and said "No, it isn't because YOU cheated on me." Shane stood there looking like he was sorry and he wanted to kill Adrian. I turned around and said to Adrian "Thanks about tonight. I owe you." Then I did something that surprised even me. I kissed Adrian on the cheek. I'm sure I was blushing, but Adrian was surprised. He said "You're welcome." Then he was gone. Shane yelled at me "Who was he?" He doesn't listen does he? I shouted back "Weren't you here? He's Adrian; a friend I just met. If you don't like him, don't come around me ever again." He yelled "I am trying to tell you Kim was a mistake. It was the biggest mistake I made in my life. Forgive –"I couldn't take it. Forgive him. I few minutes ago he cheated on me. I interrupted him "Forgive you!" I laughed harshly "How can I? Just a few minutes ago, you cheated on me!" He was about something else, but I just bolted to my room, and cried in my pillow until I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 4

Sorry everyone that I haven't updated in a VERRRRRYYYY LONG time. I have been really busy with school and sports. No I haven't forgotten about you guys. Sorry about the daylight savings thing that was for my newspaper article. I must have switched them. Sorry about that. I just looked at it. I do plan to finish the stories; it will be hard because I will be going to h.s. now. I promise that I will be finishing the stories and I will update soon. Have a nice day.


	4. Chapter 5

Heyyyy guys it's been soo long since my last update. My email had been hacked and I'm still trying to recuperate my emails. I'm now going to 11th grade and it will be hectic, but I'll finish these stories. OK and sorry for the update. Thank You!


End file.
